Unfinished Business
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Kagura always reminded him of Kaguya hime in the tale of the bamboo cutter. Both were night creature not from the world. Both were beautiful. Both were making the emperor fallen in love. And both were leaving earth...


**A/N** : Hey guys, welcome to my fic. I always want to write a fic where Kagura went to the galaxy and leaving earth, and many fic out there are so amazing and really inspiring me to actually write one. So here it is, my own version of Kagura leaving earth.

Forgive me for any character OOC, misspelling, and grammar error, seeing English is not my mother language.

 **Disclaimer** : How I wish I own Gintama. I'll make Okita and Kagura cannon and add more lovey dovey scene hehehe.

88888888

 **Unfinished Business**

Kagura always reminded him of Kaguya hime in the tale of the bamboo cutter.

Except the beauty part. I mean, that obnoxious greedy monster sukonbu lover obviously cannot compared with the infamous beautiful Kaguya hime.

….Ok, fine. Even someone as Okita Sougo had to admitted that years had been kind to her. Who didn't know her, the bombshell babe who attracted eyes of those around her. Women jealous of her, and the men stared at her with lustful eye.

Yup, Kagura was indeed reminded him of Kaguya hime.

Night creature not from the world. Her beauty meant to be remembered for eternity for those who seen her. Her presence had made everyone around her blessed with happiness, from her family and even some passerby.

And she made the emperor fallen in love with her.

What, no, of course not shogun sama. Eww, of course not him. He's not a pedophile, you want to commit seppuku for even thinking like that? I'm talking about Okita Sougo. Sure he's not an emperor, but he still a prince from planet sadist with heart made from stone, right?

But a little different from Kaguya hime, Okita didn't like Kagura just because of her beauty. Ok, maybe a little, but since Okita knew her from when she's still an obnoxious flat chested brat without any feminine characteristic, obviously look is just umpteenth number of reasons why Okita like Kagura.

And up till now since he first realize his feeling, he still wonder of why he could like her of all the girl he know, seeing that she's an annoying monster imported from china who never failed to kicked his ass every time she seen him.

How unfeminine

But if you really think about it, maybe it was because Kagura was an annoying monster imported from china who never failed to kicked his ass every time she seen him, because Kagura was the first person who equal to him who's been called a prodigy, because Kagura was not like any other girl who he could got easily.

And plus point for her body after the puberty, which he gladly accept. Well, maybe not really gladly accept, if you seen how jealous and anger he got when he saw that lustful eye that men threw at her every time she walked on the street. And the annoying part is how Kagura was oblivious about it and how those pest didn't decreasing even though he gave thousand of death glares and threat.

Sometime, he wondered, where the hell that obnoxious brat went to…

"Oi, I'm here, kuso gaki. How dare you space out in the middle of our fight!" a swept of purple went through the head of our prince of planet sadist, who swiftly ducked down and jumped backward to took some distance.

He glared at a woman dressed in china clothing in front of him who gasping for air because of the fight that last for a while. Long red hair flew because of the wind with her blushing face and sweat that pouring down her body made her looked more stunning than usual. Full moon hanging in the sky contrasted with ruins around them made the view more ethereal.

"Are you tired already? Looked like I've won this time." Taunt the sadist while pointing his sword to the china.

"Hah. In your dream. Have you looked at your pathetic, looser look?" the china begun to sprint, pointing her umbrella to the sadist, which was parried by his katana, and continued with a kick to the guts, making the china fell. Without taking a break, she quickly shoot her umbrella to the sadist, which was dodged.

"Die you sadist!"

"Go to hell, china!"

The spar which had gone for who knew how long continued to go the its nth round, making another damage to the once a beautiful park around them. But even though they said that rude word, you could see smile from their face. Nothing could stop them at that moment, time had stop for them while the world felt like it was just for the two of them.

" _I will go to the space with my dad next month for my training to become an alien hunter aru."_

 _Time stop ticking. Honestly, he didn't know what to think. His mind just full of questions right now. Are you really have to go? How long will you go? You will come back, right?_

 _So at that moment he did what he used to do. Without taking his creepy eye mask, he just snorted and said with his trademark sarcastic voice. "That's good. Hurry up and disappear, china. This world is better without you and your gigantic dog, whoever it name is. Beside, you just polluting air in here with your presence and damaging the public place, adding my job, which was really annoying."_

 _Kagura just looked at him with blank face for a while. "His name is Sadaharu, by the way." Then she leave him while he continued his sleep._

Okita widening his eye.

Kagura used that moment to stab her umbrella to the sadist's guts.

"Oi sadist. Quit spacing out. I don't want to win this easily just because you're careless!"

Suddenly a slash of katana making Kagura dodge it to the left, not quickly enough, getting a scar in her beautiful pale skin. "Hah. Looked who's spacing out!"

 _The farewell party for Kagura went exactly like what he thought. Danna and Hijibaka lashing out while drunk, gorilla hanging in the eldest Shimura's leg. The cat thieve making fun of Hinowa, getting some death glare from Tsukuyo who was held by the Yagyu. Nobody paying attention at the girl who was supposed to be celebrated._

 _And here he was, drinking sake in front of Otose Snack in the cold night of winter, couldn't take the chaos inside anymore. Suddenly Kagura appeared and sit next to him, doing nothing and just watching him occasionally._

 _The silence was maddening. Okita didn't knew what to do at that moment. There's so many thing he want to do, want to say, but the lump in his throat prevent him for doing it._

 _Kagura looked up the sky watching the snow that began to fell. "You know, I will come back one day, even if I don't know when."_

 _Flinched. "Huh. Nobody care about that. And stop taking my sake."_

 _Suddenly Kagura stood up and grab his hand, smiling with that gorgeous smile of her. "Hey, since tomorrow I'm leaving and you obviously can't see me of because of your work…."_

Kagura suddenly grab Okita's hand and then threw his body and slam it to the ground. Okita could only looked at his attacker whose hand in the air held her umbrella, wanted to stab it in his face.

"… _. Lets fight for the last time, settling our unfinished business for good aru."_

' _Don't joke with me'_ Okita gritted his teeth. _'You think I'll let it end like this?'_

Okita barely dodge his face from the stab, then sweeping his feet, making Kagura fell. Swiftly, he stood on Kagura and held both her hand and legs, locking Kagura making her couldn't move even a bit.

Seeing how her effort were useless, Kagura stop struggling and looked at Okita instead. Crimson eye locked with ocean blue eye. Time seems stop for both of them.

Maybe because they're rival. Maye because they're best friend. Even if they denied it they knew that they understood each other. In Yagyu arc or in Rokakku arc. They don't need word to know what each other thinking, they never did, because they're sadist and china.

 _I love you…_

 _I love you…_

When the lips locked, for the first time they poured out their feeling for each other. Passionate yet gentle, feeling for 5 years flowed freely. Only the moon and the ruin stood silently watching them.

They kissed for what felt like hours before they broke apart to get some air. Okita stood up and patted his clothes. "Well, looks like I win this time." He said while held out his hand.

"Cih, that didn't count." Kagura pouted while reaching her hand and getting up, which immediately fell down because the said sadist suddenly retract his hand. "Oops." He said with his annoying deadpanned face.

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU SADIST, GO DIE!" Kagura yelled while stood up and fist hanging in the air, which suddenly retracted while she looked around. "Ah. The moon setting down, looked like the dawn will come aru." Her face changed 1800, she looked at him with a sad smiled on her face. "Guess this is it."

Okita widening his eye. Right, how could he forgot it. Kagura would soon left the earth, leaving her friend, leaving _him_. He wont felt this moment again, and there's nothing he could do to prevent it.

He chuckled ironically inward. Kagura really remind him of Kaguya hime, in the end she would left the earth, because this is not her home.

As if she could understood what Okita's felt, Kagura suddenly smiled softly. "Don't you worry, sadist. Even if it will take a while, months, even years, I will definitely come back!"

"Baka. You've said that already. You don't need to repeat it, my ears would get swollen because of your voices." But even though he said it with his usual blank face, Kagura could saw some emotions, some sadness and frustration in his eye.

Suddenly Kagura forcibly took Okita's katana. "hey!" without paying attention to him, she cut some of her long hair, making the owner of the sword looked at her with a are-your-head-got-some-serious-beating-from-earlier-why-the-fuck-are-you-suddenly-going-crazy look. Immediately, she made a knot of her hair to the hilt of the katana.

"Its for our promise. Reminder that I'll go back here and finish our business."

Okita widening his eye, which then turn to a genuine smile. While taking back his katana, he cut some of his hair and tied it to Kagura's umbrella.

"You better come back fast, china. So we can know that I'm the winner of our match."

"Hah. In your dream, sadist!" the redhead quickly took her umbrella and step back. "well, I'd better hurry, Gin-chan and the other must be very drunk. I'd better took care of him before I go to the terminal." Kagura turned around and take a step to home.

"Ah. Before I forgot. There's something I must say to you aru."

Kagura turned around facing Okita, smile plastered in her face with some blushing

"For everything that you give me here, so I can feel something like this. Thank you, Sougo."

Okita widening his eye, not only because that was the first time Kagura said his name, but also because after she said it, she puked in the nearby tree.

She. Fucking. Puked.

"Oi, oi. How rude, after you said my name. You seems fine while we kissing though. You really hurt this officers feeling. How could you compensate for it." With fake hurt in his face, Okita held his chest.

"Heh. Shut up sadist. I don't know why, but when I said your name, it feels weird in my mouth. Maybe its because your name is also rotten, just like your heart aru."

"Hah? What are you talking about, Kagu-"

*hoek*

Okita puked on the spot. Kagura could only saw what happened in front of her with a deadpanned look.

"I'm sorry china. I don't know…"

"Yah. At least you know what I'm talking about aru."

After they both finish throwing up, Kagura turned around and wave her hand. "Well, see you again, sadist. Maybe I'll buy you some 'Galaxy' new whips and chains for your gift aru."

Okita could only looked at her back that slowly disappear, walking to the setting moon.

' _Heh, remind me of Kaguya hime in the tale of the bamboo cutter'_

Smirking, Okita turned around and went to the shinsengumi compound. ' _maybe after china's back, we could finish our unfinished business, in the bed, with the new whips and chains. Hehehe'_

Yes. Kagura was indeed reminded him of Kaguya hime

Night creature not from the world. Her beauty meant to be remembered for eternity for those who seen her. Her presence had made everyone around her blessed with happiness, from her family and even some passerby.

And she made the emperor fallen in love with her.

In the end she left the earth, because that is not her home. And nobody, nothing, could prevent her from going.

So, in the end, did Kaguya hime went back to earth?

…. No, she didn't came back.

88888888

 **A/N** : for those who don't understand, that's right, in the end Kagura didn't came back. The reason, I leave it to your imagination hehehe. Who know, maybe I'll write some about what happened with Kagura someday. But for now, I think I'll labeled it as complete. Thanks for reading and I hope you got a nice day.


End file.
